


The one with the nipple piercing

by woman_of_the_sea



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Elia has a surprise, Established Relationship, Filippo is shook, M/M, My First Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woman_of_the_sea/pseuds/woman_of_the_sea
Summary: This is my first time writing smut and it was hella awkward for me. I know I skipped a few steps but this was all I could write.





	The one with the nipple piercing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut and it was hella awkward for me. I know I skipped a few steps but this was all I could write.

‘You fucker.’ Filippo licked his lips. Elia smirked.  
‘You don’t like it?’ Filippo said nothing and just stared at the boy under him with lust in his eyes.  
‘I can always take it out.’ Elia said innocently.  
‘If you do that, we are done.’ Filippo said and then he kissed Elia hard before making his way down to Elia’s nipple where a silver piercing was now visible.  
Apparently Elia had the brilliant idea to pierce his nipple last week. He didn’t tell Filippo because he thought it would be a surprise after a week without seeing each other and it turned out he was right.  
Filippo gently swept his tongue over the piercing and Elia moaned and he put his hand in Filippo’s hair. His nipples were always a sensitive spot but now it felt a hundred times more intense. A pleasant shiver ran through his body. Filippo gently sucked Elia’s nipple and Elia let out a loud moan and bucked his hips.  
‘Fili please.’ Filippo pulled himself up and removed Elia’s underwear and then his own. He lay himself on top of Elia and Elia put his legs around Filippo’s waist and his hands around Filippo’s neck. Elia pulled Filippo down to kiss him. For a moment they just stayed there, kissing and grinding against each other.  
Filippo moved his mouth to Elia’s neck and sucked his earlobe while entering Elia’s body.  
‘The things you do to me.’ Filippo whispered while trusting into Elia. Elia just moaned and pulled Filippo closer, meeting his trust.  
‘I’m so close already, fuck’ he panted. Filippo kissed Elia and moved his hand to Elia’s pierced nipple. He stroked it while speeding up his pace. That did it for Elia and he came. Filippo followed soon after and let himself fall on top of Elia. Elia ran his hand through Filippo’s hair.  
‘So, you liked my surprise?’ Filippo lifted his head to look at Elia.  
‘If you’re still question that, I obviously need to try harder to convince you it’s the best surprise I’ve ever had.’  
‘Hmm, maybe you should.’ Elia smirked pulling Filippo down to kiss him again.


End file.
